Being a Mormon
by sleepynightvale
Summary: All-dialogue drabbles featuring our favorite Elders! Includes McPriceley, Arnold/Nabulungi and other characters. Ranges through different head!canons. From Uganda life to three years later in an apartment in New York  in no order . I'll also take prompts
1. Party!

**A/N: First one! Takes place in Uganda after they all leave the church and start doing awesome things for the people of Uganda.  
><strong>

**Summary: Some of the elders of Uganda District 9 have a small party.**

* * *

><p>"Okay Elders, time to eat!"<p>

"Elder McKinley, Elder Cunningham keeps taking all of my cake!"

"Well, Poptarts didn't look like he wanted it, so I ate it!"

"I just put it on my plate!"

"Elder Cunningham, get your own cake! Where's Elder Price?"

"Right here!"

"Control your mission companion please?"

"I don't need to be controlled!"

"Sorry, I'll get right on that."

"I said I don't need to be controlled!"

"Poptarts! Don't put the knives there! They'll get dirty!"

"Well where else am I supposed to put them?"

"Not on the floor! Find a clean surface."

"Elder McKinley, where are the drinks?"

"We don't have any Elder."

"Why not?"

"Well Elder Price, it wouldn't do to use all of our resources on this party so I gave all of our soda to Nabulungi."

"And why did _you_ have to give them to her? _I_ could've given them to her."

"It's not that big of a deal Elder Cunningham."

"Yes it is Elder Price! She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"Who cares! The point is, this is a celebration of our hard work in this district and so we're going to _enjoy_ it. So stop arguing and _enjoy it__!_"

"Elder McKinley, where are the others? Why is it only us four?"

"The other elders are in the village. Our schedules don't really match up in free times. We'll try something again later but for now, it'll just be me, you, Elder Price and Elder Cunningham."

"Cool! We should play a party game! Like pin the tail on the donkey! That'd be _awesome_!"

"We don't have a donkey, Poptarts."

"Or a tail."

"You're supposed to be my mission companion! You're supposed stick up for me! Not put down my ideas."

"Sorry Elder Poptarts."

"You are forgiven."

"How about hide and go seek?"

"Brilliant idea Elder Price. As district leader of Uganda District 9, I say we play hide and go seek!"

"You just love hearing yourself say that don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes he does Elder Price. You should've heard him when we first got here, he'd remind us every hour on the hour. He'd always say 'your District Leader of Uganda District 9 approves!' But we let him. Because it made him happy!"

"Shut up!"

"Aw look Elder Price, he's blushing!"

"I am _not_ blushing Elder Cunningham! Let's just play."

"There's nowhere to hide."

"Oh yeah. I didn't think about that."

"Truth or dare!"

"Elder Cunningham, you should be the last one playing Truth or Dare."

"I'll tell the truth, I promise!"

"Fine, I'll go first. Dare."

"Hmm, what should I dare the prestigious district leader of Uganda District 9…. I know! I dare you to kiss Elder Price!"

"Elder! That's completely inappropriate! I would _never_!"

"But you have to! It's a dare."

"He's right. You have to."

"Poptarts! Whatever happened to sticking up for each other?"

"We weren't playing truth or dare before. Sorry."

"You are _not_ forgiven."

"C'mon Elder! I'll bet Elder Price won't mind."

"What's that's supposed to mean, _companion_?"

"Well Elder Price, you talk in your-"

"That's enough!"

"Just do it!"

"But-"

"It's a dare. Sorry Elder McKinley but you have to."

"And what about me? Do I just sit here and get kissed?"

"Yup."

"That's the idea."

"I feel like such a piece of meat."

"Kiss him!"

"I swear you two planned this."

"We have no idea what you're talking about Elder McKinley. Right Elder Cunningham?"

"Right!"

"Sorry Elder Price, but I don't think we'll be let off the hook until I… um… yeah."

"I understand Elder."

"Hey Elder McKinley, you don't need to look so happy about it. It's just a kiss."

"I do _not_ look 'so happy about it' Poptarts!"

"Maybe, but Elder Price looks like a kid on Christmas."

"Elder Cunningham!"

"Sorry! I forgot, no more mentioning of your dr-"

"ELDER!"

"_Sorry!_"

"Let's just get this _over_ with already!"

…

…

"Wow."

"Um…."

"Wow Elder McKinley, I didn't know you could be so…"

"Forceful."

"Yeah, thanks Poptarts, that was the word."

"Elder Price looked like he was going to eat your face off."

"I did _not_!"

"You're blushing!"

"I am _not_!"

"So Elder Price, was that anything like your dreams"

"ARNOLD SHUT UP!"

"You dreamed about us kissing?"

"You dreamed about you and Elder McKinley kissing?"

"_No!_"

"Yup! And usually it led to more than that!"

"ELDER ARNOLD CUNNINGHAM! _SHUT UP_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No idea where this whole idea came from…. It started out as a 100 word, gen drabble and turn out to be a sort of getting-together McPriceley fic. Hope I did the all dialogue thing well. If you're confused on who says what, PM me!**

**I take prompts/requests.  
><strong>


	2. Whips and Names

**A/N:** **Second drabble. Enjoy :) And thanks very much to LEXIRENT97 and Anon for your amazing-tastic, sweet and uplifting reviews! They mean soooooo much to me!**

**Summery: Names are revealed and questions are asked. And who's whipped? College AU  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"James Connor McKinley?"<p>

"Yup."

"Your parents gave you two first names?"

"Well, Connor is my middle name."

"Why not just stick to James?"

"Because people kept calling me Jimmy."

"And?"

"I don't like Jimmy."

…

"Can I call you Jimmy?"

"Not gonna happen, Kevin."

"Why not?"

"Because, I said so."

"I'll let you call me whatever you want!"

"I rather like just calling you Kevin. And if I wanted to call you anything else, I wouldn't need your permission."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he knows you'd do anything for him."

"Arnold? You're late."

"Me and Naba just got back from shopping."

"Took you a while. What happened this time Nabulungi?"

"What did Arnold do?"

"Why is it that _I_ always have to be the one to do something?"

"Arnold got into trouble with the clerks for eating the grapes without buying them. And I do not think they liked my accent very much so we had to wait there for a little while until things could be sorted out."

"They got you in trouble for your accent?"

"Do we have to beat anyone up?"

"No Kevin, I love that you're so protective, but it is fine."

"Discrimination is not fine."

"I do not mind."

"What were you guys talking about before? Was it about how Kevin is pretty much Connor's sex slave?"

"I am no one's sex slave! Connor, tell him!"

"He's not my sex slave."

"Say it with feeling Connor! You're my boyfriend, stand up for me!"

"Kevin Price is not _strictly_ my sex slave. He also cooks."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Kevin, you're whipped."

"What is whipped?"

"I am _not_ whipped."

"What's whipped?"

"It means that Kevin would do absolutely anything for Connor."

"Well then. Kevin, you are indeed, whipped."

"Nabulungi! He's taken you over to the dark side! Come back to us!"

"Nah, I'll stay over here."

"Yeah! We have cookies!"

"I made those cookies"

"And they're delicious."

"I'm not whipped. If anything, Arnold, you're whipped."

"Oh please. If anyone else around here that's whipped, it's Connor."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now you're dragging _me_ into this?"

"It started at you. We just got distracted."

"I'm not whipped either."

"Oh really? Because I can practically see hearts in your eyes when you look at Kevin."

"Nuh uh!"

"You're blushing. It clashes terribly with your hair."

"Shut up Arnold!"

"How about, no one's whipped?"

"I like your idea Kevin. Let's just leave it at that."

"But we can't just leave it! We have to address the fact that the three men in the house are whipp-"

"Connor's real name is Jimmy!"

…

"Kevin Price, I hate you with the burning passion of a thousand suns."

"I love you too Jimmy."

"MY NAME IS NOT _JIMMY_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? I thought it was sweet. This was spawned by the whole "Jimmy" name debate thing. Should it be Kimmy or McPriceley? Or, the more grammatically correct, McPricely?**

** But who really cares all that much anyway? Whether his name is Connor, Sean, Ryan, Jimmy, James or even Bob (though I really don't like that one) ****It's still Price/McKinley, and it will always PWN!**

**P.S.: I still take prompts! Even though I have like 20 different scenes I want to write out already. **

**Also, tell me if the whole 'dialogue only' thing is working out for you. I think it's fun.**

**Yes. I think the title is punny.**


	3. Turn it off?

**A/N: Peep the rating change ;)**

**Summary: Both Connor and Kevin seem to be having some trouble turning it off. Setting: Near the end of their stay in Uganda!**

**WARNING! SMUT! Or at least, all the smut you can get when it's all dialogue….**

* * *

><p>"You're not turning it off Connor!"<p>

"Neither are you!"

"But you've- _shit_, right there. Mm that's fucking _perfect_ Con- you've... had more practice."

"Well this has never happened to me before, it's harder to turn it off in our current position."

"You mean how my hand is currently stroking you're beautiful cock and yours on mine?"

"Holy mother of- Kevin! Stop being so vulgar!"

"What? That's what I'm doing. Want me to…"

"No! Don't stop! _Kevin_."

"Mmm, I love it when you say my name. Your sex-voice is so… sexy."

"Of course you'd love it when I say your name."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're self-absorbed like that."

"Well yeah. That's true."

"Uhn, sweet Circe, that's good. Christ, Kevin, the things you can do with your fingers astound me."

"We're both doing terrible jobs of turning it off."

"Uh huh. Just keep going."

"I was never able to."

"What?"

"Turn it off. I was never able to."

"Of course not. You wear your heart on your sleeve."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Maybe it is."

"How so?"

"Do we have to have this conversation now?"

"Yes. Yes we do."

"And why is that."

"Because, all of the best conversations happen while someone's hand is in your pants."

"Where's your proof?"

"… I'll get back to you."

"That's what I-wait do that again, yeah like that-… that's what I thought."

"I don't see you complaining about my _heart's_ location."

"Can we at least wait until I can somewhat understand what you're saying to have this conversation?"

"No we-Fuck Connor!- o-okay _fine_, you _win_, just do that again, please!"

"Ooh, I've got the Great Kevin Price begging for it?"

"Shut up. I always end up begging, don't I?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's 1 o'clock in the morning. I'm dog tired but they just WOULDN'T SHUT UP until I wrote them doing something involving sex. Not that they're **_**actually **_**talking to me**_**…**_

**And JSYK, they proceed to shag like bunnies.**

**P.S.: How ironic: while editing and adding some stuff to this, "Turn It Off" plays when I put my iPod on shuffle… coincidence? I think not!**

**Sorry if it sucks! I have no idea if I did the whole smut thing right when I can only do dialogue. Read and Review plzkthnx!**


	4. It's Fine

**A/N: So this is how my English class went!**

**Teacher: Blah, blah, Beowulf, blah, blah, women and gold, blah, blah, blood and death.**

**Me: *Writing this***

**Enjoy! This is a bit serious.**

**And thanks very, very much to LEXIRENT97 for your review! You are actually AMAZIIIINNNNGGGGGG!**

**And to CherryIce1988, yeah, I had to. The last chapter was kind of... not very kid friendly XD  
><strong>

**Summary: Connor and Kevin's reaction to homophobia. Takes place in College AU  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm fine."<p>

"You're not fine."

"Yes, I am."

"I can't believe you didn't let me kill the bastard."

"Kevin, violence will get you nowhere."

"But-"

"You just have to learn to deal with it. There are homophobes in the world and we just have to… deal with it."

"Did you even hear what he said to you, Connor?"

"Of _course_ I heard. He was right in front of me and kind-sorta in my face."

"I _still_ can't believe-"

"Drop it."

"But-"

"Please?"

"Okay… How's your arm?"

"Not too bad."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"You just grabbed it too hard Kev, it's really not that bad."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be."

...

"Hey Arnold. So kind of you to break down the door like that."

"Sorry but you guys ran up here pretty quick. Momentum you know? Hey Connor, are you okay? I saw you and that guy back there, looked like he was bothering you…"

"Nothing happened-"

"Fuck 'nothing happened'! Something _did_-"

"I'm fine Arnold."

"If you're so fine, why does Kevin look like he's going to murder someone?"

"I _will_ murder someone."

"No you won't. I don't have the money to bail you out."

"Connor, what _happened_? Why does Kevin want to kill that guy? Did he say something? What did he say? Tell me!"

"You don't have to answer him."

"Like I said, I'm fine. He said that 'faggots like me don't deserve to live' and that he 'hoped God would have mercy on my soul.' Among other things."

"I'm gonna fucking _kill_ that bastard!"

"He said that?"

"Yup. And then we left."

"Yeah, I saw that… how's your arm?"

"It's fine. You have a killer grip Kevin."

"It was an accident! I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing for it."

"It was that grip that kept me from going after that little-"

"_Kevin_, I'm fine, everything's fine. Just drop it okay? Let's just pretend that it never happened."

"Yeah, you're right."

"And besides, I've seen worse."

"You _what_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Discrimination based on sexual preference makes me sick. I'll post another, happier chapter later tonight because I don't want to end today on such a depressing note.**

**Read and review!**


	5. Envy

**A/N: So... I know I said I'd update last night but… I… fell asleep? **

**That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!**

**Schmanks very, very much to LEXIRENT97 for your review. It's awesome to know that I'm not the only insane BoM fangirl in the world XD  
><strong>

**Summary: Kevin's seeing green.**

* * *

><p>"Are you jealous, Kevin?"<p>

"I'm _not_ jealous Arnold."

"You're practically growling."

"I am _not_."

"Well not anymore."

"I never was."

"You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Connor has every right to meet with his old _buddy_, right?"

"Then why are you staring at Connor and Steve like that?"

…

"You're jealous."

"Well of _course_ I am! How am I _not_ supposed to be jealous? He was Connor's first love!"

"In the fifth grade…."

"It's very hard to get over your first love."

"Are you over yours?"

"Nope."

"_What_! You'd better not let Connor find out…"

"Wait… are we talking about people or…"

"Your first love was Orlando Florida, wasn't it?"

"Still is."

"That doesn't count. We're talking about people. Are you over your first love?"

"Still no."

"Connor would be devastated… who is it?"

"… um…."

"Are you blushing?"

"_No_!"

"Wait… no… this isn't possible. Can you _be_ even cornier?"

"Well, I can't help it okay?"

"Aww that's so sweet!"

"Shut _up_."

"Why? Connor's your first love! That's adorable! My kindergarten teacher was _my_ first love. And that's because she gave me a cookie when I started crying."

"He just _touched_ his _arm_, Arnold! That Steve Blade punk just touched _my_ Connor's _arm_! He's practically molesting him!"

"Kevin… there was a ginormous bug on his arm and Steve swatted it away… I saw it from here… calm down, you're turning green."

"But-"

"No 'but's. Let Connor re-connect with his friend."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"He's not better than me is he?"

"Of course not, Connor loves you just as much as you love him. Now drop it."

"Fine."

"Good."

"I'm prettier anyway."

"Are you _serious_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, Protective!Jealous!Kevin is just so cute! I just want Connor to give him a great big hug! And stay away from Steve. That too. **

**Well, hoped you liked it! I **_**might**_** post again tonight. **

**Read and Review pretty please?**


	6. The Proposal

**A/N: So… I tried to do a breaking up fic… I cried and wrote this instead. (I didn't really cry but I got so depressed I had to listen to "When She Smiles" a few times to make myself happy again)**

**LEXYRENT97****: This one's for you!**

**Summary: Figure it out yourself :P**

* * *

><p>"You, what?"<p>

"If you'll have me."

"I don't know what to say… Kevin, I-"

"Just say yes."

"O-M-Gosh, I can't believe this is happening."

"D-did I… um… I thought we were on the same page… I just- um,"

"No! No it's just… wow… that looks really expensive."

"Don't ask the price, I don't really want to think about it."

"Kevin, are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Connor. We've been together for two years and… bonus, it's legal here!"

"I know… but… do you know what this means?"

"That you're mine forever?"

"Well yeah, but you're stuck with me after this."

"I love you. That's what I want. To be _stuck_ with you."

"You make it sound like a good thing."

"It's the best thing in the world."

"Kevin…"

"Don't you understand, Connor? I _love_ you. Everything from your adorable smile to the weird way you dance when you're particularly happy about something."

"I do _not_ dance weird."

"Yes you do. But anyway, I _want_ to be stuck with you forever."

"Are you-"

"We've lived together for three years and have been lovers for the past two. We know each other inside and out. We work amazingly well together. Can't you see?"

"I'm not saying you're not right but… won't this change things?"

"Of course not. We'll still live with Arnold and Nabulungi because we really can't afford to move out and _no_, you're not asking your parents for money. Nothing will really change."

"Then why get married?"

"Well why _not_?"

"Well…"

"Do you… d-do you not want… me?"

"_No_! I _do_ want you! I'd love to be your husband but… marrying me is a big commitment…."

"I _know_ that you can be a total diva when you're pissed. I _know_ about your little breakdowns when you listen to 'Do They Know It's Christmas' because when you first went to Uganda, they _didn't_ know it was Christmas and it just made you so sad. I _know_ you get emotional during both Thanksgiving and Christmas because you can't see your family and when you once did try to go, they tried their hardest to turn you straight. I _know_ how, even though you swear you hate it, you love Valentine's Day because it's a day dedicated to love. I_ know_ you have an insane urge to make sure everyone is happy, even though you, yourself could be incredibly depressed. I _know_ and I love you all the same."

"… Oh."

"Yeah. So… what do you say?"

"…"

"Connor?"

"Y-yes. Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So fluffy! And corny and sweet and daaaw so cute XD**


	7. When She Smiles

**A/N: Based on the song "When She Smiles" from Give it Up, sung by Andrew Rannells and his voice is just so. Damn. Amazing. So I write fic!**

**Summary: Kevin likes to quote songs. Connor is tragically lost.**

* * *

><p>"There's a rumor in my heart."<p>

"What?"

"It's saying there's a girl about to make me fall apart."

"You should stop talking."

"Do I run or should I hide?"

"Both if you keep singing about this damn girl."

"God, it's like I'm back in junior high."

"What the hell, Kevin?"

"I should just walk on out that door."

"Is this your weird way of breaking up with me or..."

"This is so much more, than I'd bargained for."

"Umm…"

"So stop staring in her eyes."

"Do you _want_ to be punched?"

"But when she cries, it's not some ornamental sigh."

"Kevin-"

"And when she breaths, it brings the world to its knees."

"I swear to Heavenly Father Kevin if you don't-"

"But when he smiles,"

"…What?"

"It's when he smiles…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short… like really, it's strange how short this is… I thought it was cute and sweet and that song's been on replay for longer than what's considered normal… and then this happened!**


	8. I Can't

**A/N: I FINISHED MY ESSAY!**

**So, to celebrate the completion of my B worthy, three and a half page essay, I give you…**

**A BREAK UP FIC!**

**Yup.**

* * *

><p>"But… Connor-"<p>

"I just… I can't do this anymore."

"Y-you can't be… you can't be serious."

"I'm sorry Kevin."

"But… I love you."

"I know."

"Then _why_ are you doing this to me? To _us_?"

"It's… it's just too much, Kevin."

"Did I… do something?"

"It's not you, it's-"

"Save it."

"Kev-"

"I don't want the 'it's not you it's me' speech, Connor. I want to know why the Hell you're breaking up with me after _two years_ of us being together!"

"It's… I just…"

"You just _what_ Connor?"

"I'm scared, okay?"

"… _What_?"

"I'm _scared_. I've fallen too hard and it's just too… too much."

"Connor-"

"No. I have to say something. You remember Steve Blade?"

"What the fuck does _Steve Blade_ have to do with this?"

"Just _listen_ to me, please."

"… I'm listening."

"He was my first love-"

"Oh for the love of-"

"_Listen_! He was my first love and he broke my heart in the ninth grade after I told him I've loved him since we were ten."

"Still listening."

"I got over the rejection quickly enough and we became friends again, but that's just because we weren't even together when I fell in love with him. But I never really fell _out_ of love with him either."

"… What exactly did you tell him…?"

"Why do you-"

"Just tell me."

"… I said, 'Steve, I have a big crush on you. I love you, even though you're my best friend and a guy.'"

"You said those exact words?"

"Yeah…."

"You said you loved him."

"Yes."

"You _told him_ you loved him."

"Kevin-"

"You told Steve _fucking_ Blade that you loved him but you never, not once, said that to me?"

"I was _ten_!"

"Have you told any other guy you loved him?"

"Umm…"

"_Connor_!"

"No, not really. I just told Steve again in the eleventh grade... before I started turning it off… just in case…"

"Dammit Connor!"

"Kevin I don't-"

"You can tell Steve Blade that you love him, even though he's never loved back but you can't tell me? After I've been telling you for _years_? And now you're breaking up with me because… b-because you're _scared_? What the hell, Connor?"

"Kevin, I-"

"Do you still love him?"

"_What_?"

"Answer the question Connor."

"_No_. Of course not."

"Then what the fuck is the _point_ of all this-"

"_Don't you get it_?"

"I don't get anything!"

"I _DO _LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"…"

"…"

"Really?"

"…"

"Connor?"

"Really."

"And yet, you're breaking up with me…"

"I can't risk it."

"Risk _what_?"

"I can't take another rejection. I can't just take a leap of faith and hope that you'll catch me. I just… can't."

"Are we on the same planet? Do you not here me when I say 'I love you' every morning and every night and at least five times in-between?"

"It's… it's just that… what if you don't?"

"Don't what?"

"What if, later, like, a few months from now, you decide that I'm just another pale, freckled, weird ginger and you move on? What if you decide you don't like guys? What if you don't like Irishmen or something? What if you just stop loving _me_? I can't- I can't _handle_ that, Kevin."

"Connor-"

"Don't _Connor_ me! I know how it goes, alright? You say you love me and then, when I say it back, you leave and have a nice laugh behind my back! I can't take it Kevin!"

"… That's not what I'm doing."

"To hell with that."

"Connor-"

"To hell with you!"

"Con, I lo-"

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

"_Again_?"

"…"

"Has that happened to you before, Connor?"

"…"

"Dammit, answer me!"

"… Yeah."

"_Who_?"

"When I told Steve I loved him the second time… he didn't reject me again. We dated for a few months… and…."

"What happened Connor?"

"He'd made a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yeah. How long can you keep the fag on a leash. Turns out, he bet for five months and he won."

"Oh my God."

"Guess what my five month anniversary gift was... A nice big, 'I _never_ loved you, I hope I broke your heart enough. And to top it all off, I've been cheating on you since the beginning.'"

"Connor, I-"

"I can't do this again."

"I'd never do that to you. Connor, I've said it a million times and I'll say it again, I love you."

"Y-you're going to leave me."

"No. I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you. Don't cry, I'm right here."

"D-don't."

"Just jump, I'll catch you, I promise."

"Kevin, I-"

"Shh, I love you. I'll catch you, just fall. Just love me like I love you and we'll be fine."

"I-I do."

"Say it."

"I… I love you."

"I love you too."

"…"

"…"

"God, we're such girls."

"Girls don't have cocks."

"You're right."

"So… you're not breaking up with me?"

"…"

"Connor?"

"…"

"Connor, this isn't funny, answer me."

"…"

"_Connor?_"

"…"

"You bastard, you're smiling. You scared the hell out of me!"

"I love you, Kevin Price. And no, we're not breaking up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:… So much for the break up fic…**

**Epic fail...  
><strong>


	9. Sprained Ankle

**A/N: So... I was writing the 7th chapter of Orlando when I got distracted and started browsing tumblr. Got this idea from this picture. LINK:**

**h t t p : / stalloccupied . tumblr . com / post / 11642488033 / elder-price-suspects-elder-mckinley-didnt-really**

**It's by stalloccupied and it's amazing and you should see it and reblog and like and follow him/her (or whatever it is tumblr people like…) because it's so cute! Onto the fic!**

**Summary: Elder Price suspects Elder McKinley didn't really sprain his ankle... (What the picture says… seriously, it's not mine. I hope I'm not breaking any rules or anything…)**

**Takes place somewhere in Uganda. MCPRICELY NOT ESTABLISHED  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow. It hurts!"<p>

"Calm down Elder McKinley, can you walk?"

"I'll try… OW!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Elder McKinley, are you gonna be okay?"

"I think so, Poptarts, don't worry. I just can't walk."

"Elder Price, _do_ something!"

"Why do _I_ have to do something? It's just a sprained ankle!"

"I CAN'T WALK OVER HERE!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Elder Price, you carry him."

"_Me_?"

"Yes you."

"But why do _I_ have to?"

"Because, you're the strongest."

"Are you calling me fat, Arnold?"

"Not at all Elder McKinley, it's just that, I definitely can't carry you and Poptarts is just a bit scrawny."

"_Hey_!"

"Well, he's right, you are."

"Thanks Elder Price. You're a good friend."

"Anytime!"

"Hello! I'm still down here! Someone help me up please?"

"Go ahead Elder Price, you're the strongest."

"Fine."

"You have to carry him."

"I don't want to carry him!"

"I'm right here you know."

"It's not that I don't _want_ to carry you, Elder McKinley. It's just that I don't usually carry people."

"Well you will today, Elder Price."

"_Fine_."

"Don't complain. I feel like a damsel in distress."

"Technically, you _are_ a damsel in distress."

"Thanks Elder Cunningham."

"Anytime!"

"Just get comfortable Elder McKinley, we'll be back in about a half an hour."

"Oh, I'm very comfortable."

"I'm not."

"Shut up Elder Price. How about now?"

"Yeah a bit."

"What did you do?"

"Look at my arms."

"Well now you really look like a damsel in distress."

"Thanks Poptarts."

"Anytime!"

"Are you both okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Since my ankle is elevated now, I can hardly feel the pain!"

"And, even though I'm carrying dead-weight-"

"_Hey_!"

"-I'm fine. You're actually pretty light, Elder McKinley."

"Why thank you!"

"Elder McKinley, why do you look so happy?"

"Um… well Elder Cunningham, I just sprained my ankle and now I have someone nice and strong to _carry_ me back to headquarters. That'd make anyone happy!"

"Oh for the love of-"

"Deal with it Kevin."

...

"Not long now you guys."

"Great, my feet are getting tired."

"Mine aren't!"

"That's because I'm carrying you."

"Elder Price, do you think I can get on your back? My feet are tired too."

"Absolutely not, Elder Cunningham."

"Finally! We're here. I'll go tell the other guys that we need the doctor. Hang in there Elder McKinley."

"Thanks Poptarts!"

"You can let me go now, Elder Price."

"Oh, right."

"Hey! You're standing just fine!"

"I guess I am, Elder Cunningham."

"Can you walk?"

"Just fine."

"Did you really sprain your ankle?"

"Of _course_ I did, Elder Price. I guess it just passed…"

"Sprained ankles don't 'just pass.'"

"Mine did."

"I'm starting to think you didn't really sprain your ankle."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because you're smiling."

"I am not."

"Not anymore."

"I really did hurt my ankle."

"When did it stop hurting?"

"Not important."

"Did I just carry you for half a mile for no reason?"

"…"

"Elder McKinley!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to make a Thanksgiving one about being thankful and everything but… this happened instead…. Am I a bad person? **

**I already know the answer to that XD**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! (Unless you're not in America and you don't celebrate Thanksgiving then… happy November 24****th****!)**

**Time to eat!**

**I realized that I didn't thank LEXIRENT97for reviewing two chapters ago. What the hell is wrong with me... anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE SO AWESOME AND AMAZING AND SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT! (It's a word...)  
><strong>


	10. Hot Chocolate

**A/N:I'm drinking hot chocolate. Thus, you get a hot chocolate (ish) fic.**

**Warning: Slight mental images of Kevin eating chocolate off of Connor. Yup ;)**

**Summary: Kevin doesn't like hot chocolate. So Connor makes a deal.**

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired, Connor."<p>

"Then go to sleep."

"I tried. I can't."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Why yes. Your lap is incredibly comfy."

"Then go to sleep."

"I _can't_."

"Fine. Move for a sec."

"Don't leave me!"

"I'll be right back, calm down."

"I'll miss you!"

"Shut up."

"I feel insulted."

"You should."

…

"Hurry up, Connor!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"What's that and how will it help me get to sleep?"

"Just drink it, Kevin. I promise you'll like it."

"What is it?"

"Hot chocolate."

"I hate chocolate."

"You didn't seem to mind it last night when-"

"Oh yes, that was _very_ nice. Fine, I'll try some of your stupid hot chocolate."

"It's not _stupid_."

"It is stupid. Chocolate is evil."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. I hate chocolate."

"What has chocolate ever done to you?"

"My cousin once stuck chocolate in the toilet and tricked me into eating it."

"That's disgusting."

"Exactly."

"Well, one bad experience shouldn't put you off chocolate forever."

"I _did_ eat it last night…"

"And it was good right?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to the chocolate part of what I was eating."

"You're vulgar."

"You brought it up."

"Touché. Just drink the damn chocolate."

"No."

"But you said you would!"

"I changed my mind. You hurt my feelings."

"How could I have possibly hurt your feelings, Kevin?"

"You swore at me."

"You swear all the time."

"No, I _say_ swears all the time. Never to you. I'd say something like 'fuck me Connor' or 'fuck, I'm tired' or 'damn, this sucks', but I'd never swear at you."

"Are you serious…?"

"I'm dead serious."

"You're acting like a child."

"I can act like a child all I want."

"Just drink the chocolate! It'll put you to sleep."

"You're trying to drug me!"

"_Kevin_!"

"You _are_ trying to drug me! I'm not drinking that."

"Why would I drug you?"

"Because I'm being annoying and you want me to shut up."

"Wow, you've read my mind."

"See!"

"I didn't drug the hot chocolate… although, now I wish I did."

"Traitor!"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to."

"Just drink the chocolate and I'll… um… do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay, fine. If I drink this you have to…"

"What?"

"Um… you have to watch all of the Disney movies we have with me."

"But that'd take days!"

"It would?"

"We have like, thirty Disney movies!"

"Yay!"

"That's not even including sleep! I have a life you know."

"We can do it on a weekend."

"It'd take longer than a weekend."

"Then as long as we need. You just have to watch them all with me in a row until we pass out or we have to go to school or work. Then we start again later."

"Kevin-"

"I'll drink the hot chocolate and go to sleep."

"… Fine."

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't even know where this came from. Completely random, I know. I start at hot chocolate and get to Disney movies. I know Kevin's OOC but... my story. Deal with it.  
><strong>

**Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for my reviewers LEXIRENT97 and theatre4life. You guys honestly keep me going ^_^  
><strong>


	11. Meet the Fandom

**A/N: I haven't written a chapter for this in like... a week… WARNING! References to other Fanfic/fanart in this story. If you don't want me to use your fan-made stuff, send me a PM or comment and I'll edit you out.**

**Summary: Price and McKinley discover… their own fandom.**

**Because, strangely, no one's ever done this...**

* * *

><p>"Oh my…"<p>

"Elder Price, people think we actually _do_ that…."

"It looks pretty easy…"

"What do you mean it looks pretty easy? It looks painful. See, it's described as mildly painful!"

"But it also says it feels good, Elder McKinley."

"Why are you almost always on top?"

"Because, I'm bigger."

"_I'm_ bigger."

"How would you know?"

"Well how would _you_ know?"

"I'm taller, stronger and I have bigger feet."

"What the heck does foot size have to do with anything Elder Price?"

"You know what they say about big feet…"

"… what?"

"Oh my- big socks, Elder McKinley."

"I don't get why your socks have to be involved here."

"Think about it. Now make it in regards to sex."

"… I _still_ don't- OH MY GOSH!"

"Exactly. And why are you always the seducer?"

"Not always. In this one story, you're seducing me. Hey, you're a real asshole here…"

"Really? Seems pretty in character to me."

"You're right, actually."

"Was that a compliment?"

"…Sure."

…

"_Hey_!"

"Ow!"

"I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"Like what? And you didn't have to hit me."

"You left me without finishing me off! You're such a douche, Elder Price."

"I obviously had my reasons."

"Still doesn't explain why you left me with a major hard on in the middle of a staircase."

"Well, look in this next chapter! Look in the end! I'm sweet here, right? That's sweet."

"Aww, that's so adorable Elder Price!"

"Wow… didn't know I had it in me…"

"Me neither."

"Thanks…"

...

...

"_That's_ the end! _What_?"

"We didn't end up together."

"No. We didn't."

"That sucks."

"But you did come out of the closet… pretty much for me."

"Um…"

"You must really love me."

"Wait, what?"

"I mean, in that story, you've totally got the hots for me. We _have_ to start dating sooner or later. Preferably sooner."

"Wait, _what_?"

"Yup. You're now my boyfriend."

"_Wait, WHAT_?"

"I mean, almost everyone in the fandom thinks so. Look at these pictures!"

"Hey, I look good in these."

"I look better."

"You just like the vest, Connor."

"Oh, so we're on first name basis now, Kevin?"

"Well, considering how intimate we are…"

"They're just stories."

"Yeah…"

"But we'll stick to first names for now."

"I don't mind if you don't."

…

"Hey, Kevin! You're wearing a vest too!"

"I look better in it."

"You look good in it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, look at this one! I'm so happy!"

"Love your face for the 'CRUSH IT!' part. You look demonic."

"Yes, one of my shining moments."

"Aww, look at Elder Cunningham and Nabulungi, they're so cute."

"Adorable."

"That they are Elder McKinley."

"What happened to first name basis?"

"Force of habit Connor, sorry."

...

...

"Wow, there really _are_ a lot of fans who wantus together."

"They draw us good together too."

"I especially like the one where you're carrying me."

"It _is_ pretty cute."

"Aww, look at all of us on the couch together! Kevin, Is that you or me who's doing the… cuddling?"

"I think that's me."

...

...

"Wow, that Andrew Rannells guy looks a lot like me…"

"Almost completely identical."

"Do you think…"

"What?"

"_Is_ that me? Like, in the future or something?"

"… I think you're dehydrated, Kevin."

"Just bear with me. We have the same hair and smile and everything!"

"… Okay… let's just say that that _is _you. The fans seem to associate you with him anyway."

"He's quite a handsome guy, isn't he Connor?"

"Downright sexy."

"_What_?"

"What? Can I not say that?"

"Um…."

"The fans seem to have a strange obsession with your hair, arms and smile…"

"Well, it's not like there isn't a reason…"

"Wow, you're buff."

"I _do_ work out, Connor. Are you surprised?"

"Damn, this Andrew Rannells guy is like a God."

"I'm getting confused."

"Why?"

"Well, he looks exactly like me, and since he looks exactly like me, are you calling _me_ sexy and stuff? Not that I have a _problem_ or anything, but…"

"I guess I _am_ calling you sexy."

"What are you doing?"

"And hot."

"Why are you getting up?"

"With perfect hair, teeth and arms and _damn_ how could I have not noticed that ass?"

"Oh my…"

"Problem?"

"You're a bit close."

"Complaints?"

"None at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had to do it. I didn't MEAN to have Connor perving/fanboying all over Andrew Rannells. It's not **_**my**_** fault... the characters got just a bit outta hand!**

**I'm pretty sure all of my references are to real fanfic/fanart about BoM and/or pictures of Andrew Rannells. If I added any about Rory O'Malley, it would've been too long.**

**FANART CREDIT THAT NO ONE READS ANYWAY! Rocky Rants (tumblr)/Isabella87 (fanfic): The whole stairwell scene part of this story-thing. **

**stalloccupied (tumblr): The arty aspects that go into detail (Like when Kevin is carrying Connor and the CRUSH IT! face)**

**obsessivemusicalsdisorder for the couch scene. It's so adorable!.  
><strong>

**AND THANKS TO LEXIRENT97, theater4life and erinjoham (welcome to my story, we serve double doses of McPricely and cuteness) for reviewing. I LURVE YOU GUYS!  
><strong>


	12. Matchmakers Pt 1

**A/N: Not my usual stuff but these two Elders of Uganda District 9 deserve some screen time! And what better way to do it then to try to get our favorite Elders!Couple together!**

* * *

><p>"Elder Church?"<p>

"Yes, Elder Thomas?"

"Have you noticed something different?"

"What?"

"About Elder Price and Elder McKinley."

"What about them?"

"Well… they seem to have gotten… closer lately."

"Oh yeah, they're totally hard for each other."

"Elder Church!"

"What?"

"No need to be so vulgar!"

"Dude, you're almost twenty, grow up."

"But… Heavenly Father doesn't like such vulgar language."

"It's natural."

"What's natural?"

"For two men to be hard for each other."

"Elder Church!"

"Whatever."

"Is it okay to be gay?"

"Well, even before this whole Book of Arnold business, I figured gays weren't just Godless heathens that deserved to burn in the pits of Hell."

"Yeah, I felt the same way."

"So being gay is fine. As long as you're happy, I guess."

"My reasoning exactly. Which is why we need to discuss Elder Price and Elder McKinley."

"Why do you bring it up?"

"Well, I think Elder McKinley and Elder Price might… like each other."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Why must you swear so much?"

"Because we were excommunicated from the church so we can do what we want within reason."

"…Whatever you say. But, I don't think they know that they like each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at them!"

"I am. They look normal."

"Look at Elder McKinley. Look real close."

"I don't… oh… wow."

"See? Elder Church, it's so obvious that Elder McKinley likes Elder Price. Look at that blush! And his hands! And his face! And his eyes!"

"You're just naming body parts now. You've lost me."

"Elder Price smiled at him and then he blushed."

"Okay."

"Then, when he put his hand on Elder Price's shoulder, he smiled wider and seemed happier."

"Gotcha."

"And his face just lit up when Elder Price tapped him on the nose."

"Why'd he tap him on the nose?"

"I don't know. Ask Elder Price."

"Okay."

"No! Elder Church! Come back! And Elder McKinley always gets this weird lovey dovey look whenever Elder Price so much as _looks _at him."

"How do you know?"

"He's my mission companion, I'm supposed to know."

"If you say so."

"And I do. So, Elder Church, we're gonna have to find a way to get them together."

"What if they don't want to be together?"

"… Were you not just listening to what I was saying?"

"I mean, what if Elder Price doesn't want Elder McKinley?"

"What?"

"Well, all the things you said pertain to Elder McKinley. Does Elder Price show any obvious signs of liking him?"

"Oh yes, Elder Church. I'm sure of it."

"Really?"

"No... not really."

"Well, we'd need to find out if we want to get them together."

"Only one way to do that."

"And which way would that be, Elder Thomas?"

"We need to talk to Elder Cunningham."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh God, I should be asleep! I have work in the morning! Meh, oh well. Part 2 coming eventually!  
><strong>


	13. Matchmakers Pt 2

**A/N: Writer's block has kicked in again. I can't write **_**anything**_** for Orlando. I have the ideas and plot and crap but nothing I write out looks good… Ack! And I was hoping that actually _being_ in Orlando would help with my writing _for_ Orlando. This sucks.**

**Also, I went parasailing today. It was definitely something incredible. 1200 feet in the air.**

**Part 2!**

* * *

><p>"Okay Elder Church, you go talk to Elder Cunningham and I'll go to the store with Elder McKinley and Mafala."<p>

"Why do I need to be the one to talk to Elder Cunningham?"

"Because, your mission companion is still here and you can't leave him. And I need to see if they have anymore poptarts."

"That's kind of selfish."

"Yes, it's very selfish."

"And you're a... missionary...?"

"Just talk to Elder Cunningham! Ask him about… I don't know… Elder Price and Elder McKinley related things."

"That's not very helpful."

"Well I don't know much about romance. Or dating. Or gay people. Even though my mission companion is gayer than a rainbow unicorn on sugar-crack dancing the tango in a tutu."

"… Where do you get these analogies, Poptarts?"

"… I have no idea, Elder Church. I have no idea."

"… Okay…"

"Just go!"

* * *

><p>"Elder Cunningham! Elder Cunningham! I have a question."<p>

"Sure Elder Church! Just hold on a sec, I need to finish going through these sheets. I can't tell which one's belong to whom and it's my job to do the laundry this week..."

"This is important Elder Cunningham. I need to tell you something."

"I just don't have the-"

"It's about Elder Price."

"… What happened?"

"Has he been acting differentl, lately?"

"Umm, no, not really."

"Has he been treating people any different? Mainly Elder McKinley?"

"Well he has been nice to everyone and I guess him and Elder McKinley have been getting along better lately. They touch each other a lot. Elder Price likes to hug, doesn't he?"

"Um… sure."

"Where's this going?"

"Do you think Elder Price may be a little…"

"Friendly? Yeah."

"No, not that…"

"Stupid? That's not very nice."

"_No_ not stupid, Elder Cunningham. I just… don't know how to word it…"

"Gay?"

"… How did you…"

"Well yeah, I reckon he is. I mean, his favorite place is Orlando for crying out loud. Can't get any gayer than that."

"Um, yeah…"

"And he's always smiling. Everything about him is just so gay."

"… Wait-"

"And he's almost always laughing and looking at people all happy-like. He's always just so _gay_ and-"

"Elder Cunningham, you've lost me."

"Well, Elder Price is gay right?"

"Yeah but… are we talking about the same thing here?"

"Well duh! How Elder Price is always so happy, of course!"

"… This is going to be harder than I thought…"

* * *

><p>"Okay Elder Cunningham, I'm going to ask this one more time and please, just give me a straight answer. We've been going at this for about an hour. By gay I mean when a man likes another man. Not happy gay. Now, is there any indication that Elder Price is gay? As in he may or may not be attracted to men."<p>

"He's not attracted to me, I'm pretty sure."

"I _know_ he's not attracted to you! He's attracted to Elder McKinley! Now if you would just _listen_ to me and tell me, I can confirm it! Gosh darn-it, TELL ME THAT HE'S ATTRACTED TO ELDER MCKINLEY!"

"… Elder Church, I think you may have some anger issues…"

"Just… Elder Cunningham, work with me here. Tell me, please? Does Elder Price have a crush on Elder McKinley?"

"Oh yeah, he's totally in love with him."

"_Thank you!_ Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Did you know he talks in his sleep?"

"What?"

"Yup. He's always moaning 'Elder McKinley, Elder McKinley!' when he's asleep. Then there's this guy named 'Connor'… I wonder who that is…"

"Connor is Elder McKinley's first name… Or middle name but he changed it to Connor."

"Oh. Well yeah, it seems Elder Price has some sort of last name kink. He says McKinley more than he says Connor… why?"

"Oh… nothing. Elder Poptarts and I was just wondering."

"Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"Well I know there was a reason and now you won't tell me."

"Oh. Elder Cunningham it's nothing personal... just..."

"I know the drill. I'm not cool enough to know. It's fine."

"Elder Cunningham? How would you like to join us in our little plot?"

"Yay! Of course! This is gonna be awesome! Me, you and Elder Thomas teaming up!"

"Yeah, that's the idea. We're gonna need your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well, just be on alert. To start, what does Elder Price say about Elder McKinley in his sleep?"

"Uh, it's pretty organic. Stuff like 'Aww Connor' and 'You're beautiful' and 'I love you Connor' and 'McKinley, McKinley, McKinley'. It's like he's having sex or something… OH MY WORD HE WAS HAVING A WET DREAM! EW!"

"You jut realized that?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A SEX DREAM UNTIL I THOUGHT ABOUT IT!"

"Shh Elder Cunningham! Not so loud! Yeah, that was probably a wet dream. Everyone has them. Heavenly Father gives them to us so we can fight temptation… or something. I'm sure you have them too."

"Oh yeah. Naba is such a hot shade of black. She's so beautiful and-"

"I don't want to know about your wet dreams, Elder Cunningham."

"Oh."

"Now, let's get back on track here. So you're saying that Elder Price has a lot of wet dreams about Elder McKinley?"

"Yeah that seems to be the point of what I'm saying, Elder Church."

"Okay. Yeah, this is a good start. Thanks Elder Cunningham. I'll just… leave you to your work then."

"Oh crap! I forgot I still had these sheets to sort!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Came out pretty good if I do say so myself. It worked, my writer's block has dispersed for the time being. Praise Jebus.**


	14. Please Don't Cry

**First I go on hiatus from this fic (forgot about it…), and then I break the whole story thing I had going… sorry.**

**No I'm not.**

**But I will be after this next chapter…**

**Trigger warning: Car accident  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't, Connor… please stop talking."<p>

"I can't help it-"

"Please."

"… It hurts, Kev,"

"Shh, I know, the ambulance is on its way. We'll get through this, Connor, yeah? Okay? Just… keep… k-keep your eyes open for me. There, like that. Just like that. Just for me, right? I'm h-here. You… you're gonna be f-fine."

"You're crying."

"I-I'm not. It's the dirt and dust and glass and... the car was so fast... and then the tree hit your window and the glass got in my eyes and I'm not c-c-crying. I-I don't cry, Con, I don't. I really… I… I..."

"Kevin, it's-"

"It-it's not gonna be fine, Con! It's not because I was so _stupid_ and if I'd just _seen_ the truck-"

"Kevin, baby, look at me-"

"Don't move your arm-"

"Shh, just look. There. Do I look worried?"

"N-no,"

"Do I look scared?"

"Con-"

"Hmm?"

"… No,"

"So you shouldn't be either, okay?"

"O-okay. I love you,"

"Hmm ditto,"

"You love yourself?"

"…"

"Con?"

"…"

"Please, Con, oh God, Con answer me. Open your eyes… pleasepleaseplease… Con, look! The ambulance is coming, I can hear the sirens. Connor? Please, stop this. C'mon open those eyes… _Con!_"

"Hmm?"

"Don't close your eyes again. Please."

"Mmkay,"

"Can you hear them?"

"Hmm?"

"The sirens?"

"Nahh…"

"Oh…. I love you."

"Mmhmm ah know."

"You love me too right?"

"'course,"

"Say it?"

"Schlove moo,"

"No. Try harder. Stay awake. Keep talking. Tell me you love me,"

"M'shired,"

"You're tired?"

"Mmhmm,"

"I don't care. Talk to me."

"Thought ya wan'ed me tah be shhh?"

"I did. Are you still in pain?"

"Naaah,"

"Is that good?"

"… dunno."

"Keep talking. Tell me you love me. Try… please."

"Ah schluv oo."

"Not good enough, Connor, dammit try harder. Don't fall asleep."

"So schleepy."

"I know but the ambulance is almost here, tell me you love me. Connor, God, okay I'm crying now, okay? I'm crying so tell me you love me. Please, Connor."

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Yes! We're over here!"

"Sir, are you hurt? What is your name? And his?"

"Not really, my name is Kevin and his name is Connor. Help him, please. He's so sleepy and in pain, or maybe not anymore but he needs help."

"Kevin calm down. Now tell me what happened."

"It was… it was a truck. Knocked into the back of the c-car and we spun so fast and then the tree! So I crawled out and the car started to smoke so I panicked and dragged Connor out and-"

"Kevin, deep breaths, okay? My name is Maddie. We're going to get him onto the stretcher. Nothing seems to be too heavily damaged but he's got a broken arm and some fractured ribs. A lot of blood loss…. Can you walk, Kevin?"

"Yeah, yeah I can. Is he going to be okay?"

"We'll know when we get to the hospital. Connor? Can you hear me?"

"Mmm, Kev?"

"I'm here, I'm here, you're going to the hospital. It's gonna be fine."

"Kay…"

"Dammit I told you not to close your eyes!"

"Sir you can't-"

"I'm his husband!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry sir I didn't know."

"Heh, s'funny,"

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to preserve your energy and not talk."

"Mmmhmm,"

"I love you, Con."

"… L…l-love you too."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, nurse? Do you have information on Connor McKinley-Price's condition?"<p>

"Sorry sir, I don't know that patient."

"Sorry to bother you…"

* * *

><p>"Nurse! Yes, hi. Um, I was wondering how the patient in room 325 is doing?"<p>

"Are you a relative or…"

"I'm his husband."

"Oh…?"

"So how's he doing?"

"He's… stable but the blood loss was quite severe, though we're sure he won't need a transfusion if he can get enough rest. Sir I'm going to have to ask you to take a seat."

"Can I see him?"

"Uh… sure. Why not. Right this way,"

* * *

><p>"Con?"<p>

"…"

"So you can't hear me…"

"…"

"I figured as much… You know I love you right?"

"…"

"Yeah, you know. I love you sooo much. Like, more than Arnold loves Naba. I love you that much. And that's a lot because I watched him almost rip a guy's arm off for trying to steal her purse…"

"…"

"You remember that, right?"

"…"

"We almost had to bail him out of jail. The police thought his actions were too violent… but the robber had knocked Naba in the eye so Arnold was actually just using self defense… remember?"

"…"

"… When you were hit… God I thought I was going to lose you. Then I saw your face and your eyes and I just knew. I _knew_. I don't know what I knew but… I knew."

"…"

"I wish you'd answer me… you were so tired. Like it hurt to talk… but you _had _to talk, though! Because if you didn't… if you were silent… you would've… and…"

"…"

"And um… I would've let you sleep, you know? But then you said you couldn't feel the pain… and you were so tired… and I panicked. And I just… I needed to hear your voice…"

"…"

"Am I even supposed to be here? That nurse didn't look too happy to see me… I should've talked to the doctor again…"

"…"

"I wish you'd wake up… The nurse said you were stable and so did the doctor but… still… I wish you would wake up right now…"

"…"

"Please wake up?"

"…"

"God, Connor please? I-I mean, I'll… please wake up? You have to! If you don't… I can't… I don't know…"

"…"

"P… please?"

"…"

"Yeah. I'm crying… funny huh? Cuz I don't cry? I don't really like it…"

"…"

"If you wake up I'll stop,"

"…"

"God Connor just... just wake up already!"

"…"

* * *

><p>"Sir, you have to leave."<p>

"I'm not leaving him."

"Sir, it's hospital regulation-"

"I'm not leaving."

"… Sir-"

"No."

* * *

><p>"Heavenly Father? It's me, Kevin… I know I haven't been the best man ever; I've sworn; I've lied occasionally; and I have done other things that haven't been too good. But… please… make Connor better? I'm sure you'll give him the strength to get through this… he's such an amazing person and he doesn't deserve to die like this.<p>

"Please. I love him, and I honestly don't think my life would be too great living without him. We've been together for about ten years and I still thank you every day for giving me this perfect partner. So, please, make him better?

"Yours, Kevin."

* * *

><p>"Kevin?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"You sleepy?"

"Mhmm, so tired…"

"You're cute when you're sleepy."

"Mhmm…"

"So you're not happy to see me awake?"

"What? _Connor!"_

"Heh, there it is…"

"I'm so sorry! Oh my goodness I was so worried and you wouldn't wake up so I talked to you and I love you so much and-"

"Kevin, you're crying again."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Oh… Kevin?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize, I love you and I'm just glad you're awake."

"I'll bet, how long have I been out?"

"Not long…"

"… I'm still sorry."

"For what?"

"I scared you,"

"Yeah, a bit…"

"A bit?"

"I was fucking terrified, Con."

"And I'm sorry. But I'm here now so stop crying! You're messing up my… hospital robe…"

"I can't help it…"

"Try, for me?"

"Mhmm,"

"… That's better."

"Connor?"

"Hmm?"

"Our car is totaled…"

"Figured that…"

"We have insurance,"

"That we do,"

"Connor?"

"Hmm?"

"… I'm glad you're awake,"

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd there you go… hope it wasn't too confusing…<strong>

**I forgot how fun writing this was...  
><strong>


	15. Matchmakers Pt 3

**You finally get your part 3!**

* * *

><p>"Elder McKinley! Hey!"<p>

"Hey Elder Thomas, find those poptarts you were looking for?"

"Yup! Strawberry!"

"That's good."

"Elder McKinley, I have a question. You have to answer it honestly."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Hm… alright, Poptarts. I solemnly swear to answer all your questions as honestly as possible. What's up?"

"What would you do if… well… say I were to know someone who had a crush on someone else… what would you do to help them? Like, just to let them know that they should act on their feelings and just go for it and stuff?"

"… You're seriously asking _me_ this?"

"Of course! Elder McKinley, you're so nice and understanding. You're the best friend anyone could ask for. Of course I'd ask you something as important as this!"

"Oh… um… thanks, Poptarts! That's… wow that's really nice."

"No need to be all girly. That blush is going to match your hair soon."

"Oh hush, my hair's not even that red. Why do you ask? Got a crush?"

"No… no not really… well, it's not… never mind. This is for my _friend_. He has a crush on someone, but he doesn't know how to tell him…I mean her! Yeah, doesn't know how to tell her. What should he do?"

"… Poptarts, there's only like ten of us here… we're all guys and the only one who's actually dating anyone is Elder Cunningham and Nabulungi and I think they're a bit past the crushing phase, don't you?"

"We'll it's not them!"

"If you'd tell me who it was, I'd be able to help you."

"I can't!"

"Are you _sure_ it's not you?"

"… Promise."

"Alright, whatever you say. So tell me, are these two close?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you know for sure they like each other?"

"Definitely."

"Well, I think, and don't take this to heart, that since they like each other, they should just say it. If your friend has a crush on someone, he should tell him."

"_Her_."

"Whatever. That help?"

"No,"

"Well… what else do you want from me?"

"These guys are just too shy! They don't know how to express their feelings and being g- I mean… what do I do?"

"… Okay just admit that you're talking about two men, Poptarts. It'd make things simpler."

"…Fine…"

"Good. Now, are they having trouble coming to terms with their sexuality?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Sh, just whisper. Answer the question."

"… I don't know…"

"Well you should find that out first,"

"Oh really? Okay, Elder McKinley, since we're talking about g-"

"_Sh!"_

"Sorry, since we're talking about _you know what_, what do you think about it?"

"I don't really care anymore, really. It's something that can't be controlled so why fight it anymore?"

"… Wow great change of heart."

"Thanks! Took me a while to get used to but The Book of Arnold has really helped!"

"You actually follow that?"

"_Some_ of the stuff makes sense, you gotta admit,"

"I'll give you that. So it doesn't bother you?"

"Nope!"

"GREAT!"

"… You're excited…"

"Oh, well… yeah. Now I just need to ask my friend and see if he doesn't mind."

"Does your friend know you know he likes another man?"

"Nope!"

"Poptarts, can you be honest with me here?"

"Uh… sure…"

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? Do you have a crush on another Elder?"

"No!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Do you like Elder Church?"

"Wh-what? No! Why… why would you… what made you think that?"

"… Just the conversation. But if you don't like him then why are you blushing?"

"It's hot!"

"Mhmm… well if you're sure-"

"Positive,"

"Then fine. Any chance on telling me who this friend is?"

"… Elder McKinley, what do you think of Elder Price?"

"He's great, why?"

"He's great?"

"Mhmm,"

"He _is_ really nice,"

"That he is,"

"And he's got great hair,"

"Definitely,"

"Dresses perfectly,"

"Absolutely,"

"Nice arms,"

"The best,"

"Pretty handsome,"

"Gorgeous,"

"A-HA!"

"No! Wait!"

"I _KNEW _IT!"

"_Keep your voice down!"_

"You think Elder Price is handsome!"

"_You_ said it!"

"You said he's gorgeous! You have a crush on Elder Price!"

"_No!"_

"I _knew_ it!"

"Poptarts-"

"Now I just need to tell Elder Price and-"

"Poptarts, _no_, you can't do that! Calm down,"

"… Why can't I tell him? You like him, right?"

"Yeah, I… I like him… but _more_ than like, okay?"

"I kinda already knew that…"

"No, no. You don't get it. I…"

"… Speak up, I didn't catch that,"

"I, um… I may have fallen in love with him…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh…"

"Maybe we should go home…"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Elder McKinley… Sure…"

* * *

><p>"<em>ELDER CHURCH!"<em>

"Jeez, Poptarts, tone it down a bit… how was your mission?"

"It went perfectly. Elder McKinley is in love with Elder Price!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Perfect! Elder Cunningham says that Elder Price moans Elder McKinley's name in his sleep!"

"That's perfect!"

"Yeah! And… I have something to tell you…"

"Huh?"

"I invited Elder Cunningham to help us… You know, join our secret little group?"

"… Oh?"

"Yeah…"

"But… I thought… Okay…"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be just the two of us but… he looked so sad to be left out! I had to!"

"Yeah, I get it. It's fine. Easier, actually! Great move, Elder Church!"

"Yeah! Easier…"

"Okay, now what?"

"Well… Elder McKinley loves Elder Price, but is too scared to tell him. Elder Price has wet dreams about Elder McKinley but… what does that mean?"

"It means he likes him, of course!"

"Not really…"

"What?"

"Elder Church, sometimes you can be an idiot."

"Thanks…"

"Just because someone has a wet dream about someone else, doesn't mean they love them. We need to be sure Elder Price's feelings are as strong as Elder McKinley's."

"Well then… that's where Elder Cunningham comes in!"

"Good. We'll tell him to talk to Elder Price."

"Great… Poptarts… are you sure?"

"I'm sure of many things, what are you referring to?"

"That if you have a wet dream about someone, it doesn't mean you like them?"

"Pretty sure… I had a dream about my teacher once when I was sixteen… ugh it was disgusting… I'm pretty sure I didn't like her…"

"Yeah, okay, great! Thanks, Poptarts!"

"… Sure… I guess I'll tell Elder Cunningham to talk to Elder Price, then?"

"Yeah, then come back tell me,"

"Tell Elder Cunningham to meet us after he get's the info. Then we'll meet up _secretly_,"

"Of course! Bye Poptarts,"

"Wait! I need to ask you something! You know how we've all been pretty close since we first came here?"

"Mhmm, everyone has,"

"Yeah… don't you think we should start calling each other by our first names?"

"… What do you mean?"

"Well, the church ex-communicated us, we're just here because they couldn't _actually_ find enough plane tickets and Elder McKinley sweet-talked the President into letting us stay… and after all these months, we know each other pretty well,"

"Yeah we do… Elder Thomas what are you going on about?"

"You should call me Chris. Or if you prefer Poptarts you could still call me that too. And I should call you James!"

"That's-"

"And Elder McKinley should call Elder Price Kevin and vice versa with everyone else. It just makes us so much closer, don't you think?"

"… hmm…"

"Try it,"

"Okay… Chris…"

"See, James? Jt's just like we're _friends_ instead of… business partners,"

"You know… I think you're right. We've broken all the other rules, why the hell shouldn't we break this one?"

"Your vulgarity is astounding, James,"

"Jeez I haven't heard my first name in a long time… it's nice, Chris,"

"… It is… it really is."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh goodness that was fun!<strong>

**Jeezuz Crisps I'm so sorry if this is confusing… any suggestions to make it less confusing?**


	16. Matchmakers Pt 4

**Forgotten, this story is not! I shall continue this story, for it is my baby and it shan't be forgotten.**

* * *

><p>"Elder Price! Elder Price!"<p>

"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"Fine, just got back from the village. The kids said hi and they want you to play with them later… what are you doing, anyway?"

"Oh, Elder McKinley has me on dish duty…"

"And you're… washing the dishes?"

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"… You actually have to _wash_ the dishes, Elder Price… with a towel… they won't get clean if you just stand there and watch the water…"

"… Oh… well, my family had a dishwasher… and I never had to wash dishes before so…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever… here, you wash and I'll dry."

"Why can't you just leave them on the rack?"

"Well, we need these dishes by dinner, right?"

"Of course,"

"Well they should be dry, then!"

"You've got a point…"

"So, I have a question…"

"Ask away!"

"Um… what do you think of Elder McKinley?"

"What do you mean?"

"Er… uh… what do you think of him?"

"If I didn't understand the question the first time…"

"Okay, sorry. I mean, do you like him?"

"Of course! He's really nice, why? Has he done something bad?"

"No! Of course he hasn't, just… you think he's cool, right?"

"Definitely, why do you ask?"

"Well… I just need to know. Do you think he's… he acts a bit different, doesn't he?"

"… How do you mean?"

"Well… you know how he's gay, right? Well does-"

"Wait, he's gay? As in he likes men?"

"… Yeah, I thought you knew,"

"I… suspected as much, just… wow…"

"You okay?"

"Me? Oh yeah, definitely. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well your face is kind of red and you stopped washing the dishes and your eyes are all glazed and-"

"Okay, I get it! No, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit… surprised,"

"You're still kind of red… you don't have a problem with him being gay, right, Elder Price?"

"NO! No, of course I don't have a problem, there's no problem. Non at all. As long as he's happy, right? It's all great!"

"Oh, that's good. I would hate it if you were some sort of homophobe."

"Believe me, I'm no homophobe,"

"I believe you… so do you think he's been acting strangely?"

"I haven't noticed him act any different, lately…"

"Really? So you don't think he has a crush or anything?"

"… How am I supposed to know if he has a crush? Has he told you about a crush? Does he have a crush on someone? Who is he?"

"Jeez, calm down, Elder Price. I have no idea who or even _if_ he has a crush on someone. That's why I asked you. So, what do you think of him?"

"Well, what did I say before? He's nice and funny and smart and fun to be around. I like him. I still don't see why you're asking me,"

"… Never mind… just get the forks and spoons,"

"What forks and spoons? I don't see any,"

"There at the bottom… the dirty water is hiding them…"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. The next chapter is already written up... mostly... so it'll be out in the next day or hour or something.<strong>


	17. Matchmakers Pt 5

**Very important A/N at the bottom.**

**P.S.: If you want me to update these faster, feel free to go on anonymous and give me a kick in the ass. Seriously. A simple "What the hell, you haven't updated in forever. Hurry up and get the next damn chapter out." will help. I don't mind. At all. I prefer it, actually.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what do we know?"<p>

"Well, I found out that Elder McKinley definitely loves Elder Price,"

"Wait, what! He _does_?"

"Yes, Elder Cunningham, Chris and I have already established that,"

"Sorry, Elder Church… I didn't know…"

"It's fine, don't worry. And call me James,"

"James? Really?

"Really,"

"Then call me Arnold!"

"Sure thing, Arnold,"

"And you can call me Chris,"

"Chris?"

"Yes, Chris,"

"Sure thing Elder Tho- _Chris_,"

"Okay, so Elder McKinley likes Elder Price. And Elder Price-"

"-is _lusting_ after Elder McKinley,"

"'Lusting'?"

"Yes, it's a word, Chris, trust me."

"Whatever you say, James,"

"So, uh… now what?"

"Did you talk to Elder Price, Arnold?"

"Sure did…"

"And?"

"I didn't really get anywhere… he said something like… Elder McKinley is _nice_ and _smart_ and a _good friend_. That's about as deep as I got… he's a bit slow on these things…"

"Well what did you ask him?"

"What he thought of Elder McKinley. That's what you told me to ask him, James,"

"You didn't mention the wet dreams?"

"Of course not! That would've been weird and he might have gotten mad!"

"Well, what else did he say?"

"Uh… well he didn't even know Elder McKinley was gay…"

"_What_? Every Elder and their mother knows that Elder McKinley is gay. Elder Price can't be _that_ slow,"

"Leave him alone, he's just not very… good… when it comes to romance,"

"Yeah, James. You're acting like you're a love genius,"

"Who's idea was this? Huh, Chris?"

"Mine,"

"Well-"

"Anyway! What do we do now, guys? Elder Price doesn't have a clue about Elder McKinley's feelings!"

"Well, Arnold... now we just have to get them to, well, tell each other,"

"How are we supposed to do that, Elder- uh, I mean, James?"

"…"

"Wait, James, you said Elder Price _lusts_ after Elder McKinley, right? And moans his name in his sleep? That's it?"

"Yup,"

"And he does, I have to deal with it almost every night,"

"Well… that's not good…"

"What?"

"Why?"

"I _told_ you, Elder McKinley told me he was _in love_ with Elder Price. We need to make sure this is more than just lust on Elder Price's part before we try to actually get them together."

"Why?"

"Well… what if Elder Price doesn't love Elder McKinley as much as we think he does? It could all end in tears if we got them together only for them to break up when Elder Price can't return Elder McKinley's feelings,"

"You're right, Chris… damn,"

"Elder Church!"

"Call me _James_,"

"James likes to swear, Arnold. You learn to get used to it,"

"You've gotten used to me already?"

"Of course I have,"

"Well I guess that's good, at least I don't have to censor myself,"

"You call that censoring yourself?"

"Oh, I could be worse. Much worse,"

"Should I be scared?"

"… Maybe?"

"Um, guys? I'm still here… can we get back on topic?"

"… Sorry, Arnold…"

"Yeah… blame Chris,"

"What!"

"Well, it _was_ your fault,"

"Guys, it doesn't matter. Back to what we were saying…"

"Oh yeah, what were we talking about?"

"… You both are… just… you're worse than me!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Yeah! How's Chris worse than you?"

"He said both of us…"

"He meant you-"

"Okay! Guys! It doesn't matter! Back on track, please? Elder Price and Elder McKinley!"

"Okay, sorry about that, Arnold. James and I will behave. So we need to find out if Elder Price is _in love_ with Elder McKinley before we can get them together. How are we supposed to do that?"

"…"

"…"

"Anyone have an idea? James? Arnold? I'm stuck,"

"… Wait!"

"This better be good,"

"Well that was rude…"

"Don't start, guys,"

"Sorry, Arnold. Okay, so, do you think that if we just asked Elder Price if he liked Elder McKinley _in that way_, he'd tell us?"

"I don't know… maybe?"

"I'm not too sure that's going to work… no, hear me out, Elder Price is my mission companion so I can tell you that getting him to admit to any feelings he has towards Elder McKinley is going to be really hard if we aren't really careful,"

"So we have to catch him when he's least expecting it? That doesn't sound very nice…"

"Screw nice, Chris! Have you _seen_ Elder McKinley lately? Ever since you talked to him, he's been walking around like a kicked puppy, we have to help him!"

"James is right, Chris…"

"Okay… I guess you _do_ have a point… How do you think we should do it, Arnold?"

"Well… Elder Price is really conservative when it comes to his feelings,"

"He is?"

"Seriously? He didn't sound so conservative when he didn't want to be here,"

"Cut him some slack. He just saw some guy get shot in the face. He was at the end of his rope, but yes, he never really shows what he's feeling unless he's happy,"

"Oh… well… that's going to be a problem,"

"So we need to get Elder McKinley to make the first move? Chris can make that happen,"

"How are you so sure I can do it?"

"You can do a lot of stuff, this shouldn't be too hard for you,"

"… thanks?"

"Wait! Before Chris makes Elder McKinley try and kiss Elder Price or something, we have to make sure Elder Price _loves_ Elder McKinley,"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Well way to be positive, James,"

"If he doesn't, then we give up."

"Well…"

"That's a… that's a happy thought…"

"But I'll do my best to find out if Elder Price likes Elder McKinley, but I don't know where to start…"

"Well you told me he has wet dreams about him, right?"

"Oh yeah and thanks for making me realize they were _sex dreams,_ Elder James. I really didn't need to know that,"

"… Did you just call me Elder James…?"

"Force of habit!"

"_Anyway_, Arnold, why don't you just ask Elder Price privately?"

"Feelings, remember?"

"Oh right… well you're just going to have to be really discreet and sneaky. Can you do that?"

"I can do anything, Chris!"

"I don't doubt it… how are you going to do it?"

"I… I'm not too sure…"

"Oooh, Chris! Let me figure it out! I'm the master at being sneaky!"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"…"

"Whatever. So here's what I think we should do…"

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill. Anything confusing, point it out.<strong>

**I've been thinking, should I add in names to make this less confusing? **

**For example**

**James: "What?"**

**Chris: "…"**

**Arnold: "…"**

**James: "Whatever. So here's what I think we should do…"**

**What do you guys think? It seems a bit too movie script-ish for my liking but if it makes it easier for you as the reader to understand the story, then I'm all for it.**


	18. Matchmakers Pt 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Elder Price! Elder Price!"<p>

"Yes?"

"Umm… Have you… well… of course you know that but… wow this is gonna be harder than I thought, isn't it?"

"Don't hurt yourself…"

"Have you heard about Elder McKinley?"

"… That he's gay? I'm pretty sure we've went over this and… and I'm fine with it. Why? Something happen?"

"You could say that…"

"Is he okay? He's not in any trouble or anything, right?"

"No! Oh, no he's fine. Just fine… it's just that… some of the other Elders have been talking and they're saying some… things… about Elder McKinley…"

"… What kind of things?"

"Um… did you know he calls Elder Thomas by his first name? Chris?"

"… He does?"

"Yeah, yeah... most of the other Elders are doing it, but Elder McKinley's the one who started it."

"So, like, I call you Arnold and you call me Kevin?"

"Exactly!"

"Okay… now what happened with Connor? That's his name, right?"

"Oh, yeah, that's his name… Um, well… do you think Connor and Chris are getting a bit… close?"

"Chris?"

"Elder Thomas."

"Oh, yeah, him… well, they're mission companions! They're supposed to be close…"

"I know that but… don't you think they're a little _too_ close to just be mission companions? Like, closer than _us_, close."

"… What are you saying?"

"Well I think, maybe, Elder McKinley—I mean Connor— and Chris are… _dating_."

"… What?"

"You okay?"

"They're… dating?"

"Well, I'm not too sure but they _have_ been… hey, maybe you should—Elder price, sit down. You look like you're gonna pass out or something."

"Th-they're… they're…"

"Dating, yes. That's what I think, anyway."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh, and have you really _looked_ at Connor lately?"

"Looked?"

"Yeah, looked. Like, he has this sappy little look about him all the time and he's always smiling-"

"-Elder McKinley's a happy person, he _always _smiles."

"Yes, I know that but these smiles are different… funny, you know?"

"Funny smiles?"

"Well… you know… silly, dopey, soppy… You've seen that, right?"

"I… I, uh…"

"Kevin? Come back to me, buddy. You okay?"

"… Huh?"

"… Are you high?"

"Am I _high_? No! No, I'm not high… this is all just a bit… confusing…"

"You look confused… and tired… and sick… are you going to pass out?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well how do you feel?"

"… My stomach hurts and my head is spinning and I think I'm going to throw up my lungs…"

"You sure you're not high?"

"Pretty darn sure… how would you know the symptoms, anyway?"

"… Not important… Okay, deep breaths… head between your legs."

"How will that-"

"Do as I say! There, how's that? Still feel sick?"

"Kind of…"

"Why?"

"I don't _know!"_

"Okay… well, this is really weird but, uh, let's get back on topic, shall we? We need to do something about Connor and Chris."

"Do _what_, exactly?"

"Get them together, of course!"

"_What?"_

"Head between your legs! Do you want to die?"

"I don't think-"

"Didn't I say not to question me, Kevin?"

"… Sorry…"

"Okay. Now, we have to-"

"I don't want to get them together."

"Huh?"

"I'm not helping you get them together."

"What? Why?"

"… Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want Connor with Chris."

"Why?"

"Because he shouldn't be with Chris."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why do you say so?"

"Because I _said_ so."

"And why do you say so?"

"Because-"

"Why don't you want Connor with Chris?"

"I just-"

"Why don't you want Connor to be happy?"

"It's not-"

"Do you just not want him to be happy with Chris?"

"No! Wait-"

"What if he was with, say, Elder Davis instead? Would you still be saying no?"

"He's with-"

"Is it because he's-"

"-It's not because he's gay! It's-"

"-Then tell me, Kevin! Why don't you want-"

"Because I don't like it! Connor wouldn't be happy with Chris. You know what? He'd be _much_ happier with _me_. He's mine and we'd be… we'd be happy together! He's… he's… he's… uh,"

"…"

"…"

"… Wow…"

"Arnold-"

"So Connor belongs to you, huh?"

"That's not-"

"Well does he know?"

"Know what?"

"Does he know? That he _belongs_ to you?"

"Well…"

"Kevin, do you love him?"

"… Love?"

"Well if you want him, and you think you'd both be happy together, that means you love him, right?"

"Well, I… I guess I'm _fond_ of-"

"_Do you love him_?"

"… Um…"

"Kevin Price. You can't just go around owning people like a little kid and saying that you'd like to have this wonderful life together-"

"-I didn't!-"

"-And not explain _why_ exactly you 'own' them…"

"I… I guess…"

"You guess what?"

"I guess that I… you know… that…."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Elder Price, you're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"I… Arnold, this isn't-"

"This isn't you."

"It isn't?"

"You're always so sure about yourself, Elder Price. What happened?"

"B-but it's _Connor_!"

"And?"

"Well… Connor's… different..."

"So… you _do_ love him. Elder Price, you love Connor. Say it."

"…"

"Elder Price!"

"I… Um…"

"Fine. I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving."

"Okay! No, wait, come back! Yeah, I love him, alright? I love Connor McKinley. There. Happy?"

"Yes!"

"Good… You stopped calling me Kevin."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that buddy."

"No problem… So what am I supposed to do about it? Connor's with Chris…"

"… Yeah… about that…"

"What about it?"

"He's… um…"

"Arnold…"

"Let's go talk to James!"

"Who?"

"Elder Church! Let's go talk to Elder Church! I'm sure he can-"

"What's Elder Church have to do with all of this?"

"… Let's just… talk to Elder Church!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!<strong>

**God this mini fic within the fic is going down the toilet… oh well! It's fun! **


End file.
